Lawyer Park's 100th case
by Agnieszka-luv-HP
Summary: Lawyer Park is a divorce lawyer who wins all his cases. He has a 99 win streak currently when Choi Mirae hires him for his next case. Can he get a 100th win streak even with all the obstacles put in his way? Featuring Choi Seunghyun, TOP of Big Bang, as well as several other KPOP elements.
1. Foreword

It's the last day of 2014, and Lawyer Park just wants to go home to spend it with his Golden Labrador Dolly. When his last appointment of the day walks in, he just knows that he's not going to be able to go home early today.

Why? He is the most famous (or infamous, but he is proud of it) divorce lawyer in South Korea. And looking at this young woman who just walked through the door, he will bet all his six years of experience that she's Trouble.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Character<span> introduction**

Lawyer Park (?), [30]:

The main character in this fiction

Extremely strict and formal, full name unknown as he insists on people using his title and name

Most infamous divorce lawyer in South Korea, with multiple controversial cases under his belt

Has a 99 cases win-streak. Has publicly declared if he loses any case, he will not receive any fees

Has a Golden Labrador called Dolly. The only thing in this world that he loves

Choi Seunghyun, [27]:

Also known as idol group Big Bang's TOP

Married to Choi Mirae, with a son Choi Jinsoo

No longer loves his wife… Or does he?

Choi Mirae, [26]:

Married to Choi Seunghyun

Biggest accomplishment is her marriage and her son, as she has thrown away everything else for them.

Still loves her husband, but she can no longer live with him

Choi Jinsoo, [4]:

Son of Seunghyun and Mirae

Arguably the most innocent in this whole drama

With an IQ of 172, he can solve high school math problems in minutes

With his father's good looks and musical ability, he has composed own songs before and is proficient in piano

Unfortunately, he is remarkably non-streetwise, such as not being able to put on his clothes himself

OTHER CHARACTERS:

KIM EUN HEE – Lawyer Park's personal assistant

DOLLY – Lawyer Park's beloved Golden Labrador

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

I like kpop. I like fanfiction. Combine the two and what do you get?

This story is written in the point of view of the people around the Choi's. Most of the POVs belong to Lawyer Park, the divorce lawyer hired by Choi Mirae. He is a very cynical man, having seen hundreds of divorce cases during his years of study in law school and work. Having lived through his own parents divorce, he no longer believes in marriage and true love and as such tends to think negative thoughts about couples. The only love he believes in is the love of his dog Dolly and the love he feels towards her.

Choi Mirae is a woman who has thrown away everything for love. As the embodiment of everything he hates, Lawyer Park thinks she is among the most foolish women he has the displeasure to meet. Still, she is his client, and his estranged father has promised to leave his law firm to him once he wins 100 cases. No matter how much he thinks she is foolish and stupid, he will win the case for her no matter what.

This is the first fanfiction I have written that involves a real person. This is a work of pure fiction, and nothing in this story has happened in real life as far as I know. As such, to respect privacy, I will try not to use pictures or events involving real people as much as possible. The story is also written in third person due to this reason.

Please kindly review if you like this story!


	2. What looks like gold, is not gold

**KIM EUN HEE:**

"Thank you so much, Lawyer Park!" The obese man in a branded suit exclaimed, shaking Lawyer Park's hand fervently. "Thanks to you I won that case against my ex-wife and kept custody of my children. She had the nerve to think she would walk away with my sons and my money! The nerve!"

"Do not worry, Mr Jin." The tall man wearing lawyers gowns said modestly, a handsome smile on his face as he clasped the other man's hand in his. "When I said I would take on your case, I would definitely win it for you. That is my job after all."

"Ha, yes that is your reputation isn't it!" Mr Jin, took out a handkerchief and wiped his sweaty forehead with it, before grabbing Lawyer Park's hand again, handkerchief transferred to his other hand. "That woman! Haven't I done enough for her? The nerve she had to want to divorce me! I am so glad my friend recommended you to me. Now she has nothing, and she can't even see the children!"

Lawyer Park's smile twitched a little, before returning to its serene smile. The oblivious Mr Jin didn't notice.

"It is no worry Mr Jin. Please keep in mind that under the terms of the agreement I helped you made, Mrs Jin, no Miss Kim, is only unable to access your children as long as you paid her alimony of 10,000 won per month. You have to remember to pay her promptly every month, and if she tries to see your children while she gets the payment, you can sue her."

"Yes, yes. I know all that! I must say, it was genius of you to come up with that. After this, I'm going to the bank to arrange the monthly payments. She will pay for her mistake by never seeing the boys again!" Mr Jin praised Lawyer Park. "I will definitely recommend you to all my friends! Now, I own you your retainer fees don't I? How much?"

"Thank you very much for the words of praise. For payment details, please kindly speak with the secretary, Miss Jung."

After Mr Jin left Lawyer Park's office, Miss Kim quickly gathered her materials and stood, ready, in front of his door. As ten seconds passed exactly, Lawyer Park's voice boomed out at me.

"Miss Kim! Come in!"

As she entered the office, Lawyer Park's side view was shown to her. With the beautiful city view behind him, the sight took away her breath as it always does.

Everyone in the law firm would say that Lawyer Park was among one of the most handsome men in South Korea. With a face smaller than most celebrities, a sharp nose that was testament to his Russian grandmother (as heard from the office gossips, not that she listened to them, of course), his beautiful lips, he could have stepped out from the television. The highlight of his face was his beautiful grey eyes, which could look at a person and that person would feel as if their soul had been judged and found wanting. Add his slim figure with narrow hips, he drove all the women and some of the men in the law firm to lust.

"MISS KIM?! Am I paying you to stand in the corridor and stare at me? Get in here!"

Miss Kim was shocked out of her dazed stupor. Whilst everyone in the law firm would say that Lawyer Park was among one of the most handsome men in South Korea, they would all also agree that he was one of the strictest men in the world. His acid tongue drove most of the interns away and at least two of the firm's employees would leave his office in tears every week. His gaze would make them feel lower then dirt and it was a rare person who could work with him for more than 3 months.

However even with all that, it was an undisputed fact that he was one of the star earners of the firm. No matter how many new staff they had to find every few months, the partners of the firm put up with it as he brought in most of the rich customers. Most of the longstanding employees put up with it as the pay was much higher than other firms due to Lawyer Park's hard work. Interns compete to work at their firm as it was known that if you could last it out for the whole 6 months, not only would you learn a lot and make worthwhile connections, many firms would compete to hire THEM.

It was also an undisputed fact that Miss Kim Eun Hee, with her six months as Lawyer Park's personal assistant, was the longest PA that had lasted so far. The longest the previous PA's had lasted was two months.

Lawyer Park had quickly washed his hands with heavy duty soap after Mr Jin had left, and was now wiping his hands with a handkerchief. As Miss Kim entered his office, he threw the handkerchief at her, it landing on the schedule she was holding.

"Finally! What were you doing outside, dawdling?!" Lawyer Park shot at her. "Throw that away, I don't want it anymore! Disgusting."

"Yes sir." Miss Kim quietly removed the handkerchief from her schedule, tamping down her anger with her six months experience. "Would you like to hear the rest of your schedules today sir?"

"OF course! What else would I have called you in for? To gaze at your face? Don't make me sick!" Lawyer Park glanced over her figure contemptuously.

Miss Kim knew red was rising to her face, but she tried her best to keep her voice even. "Mr Jin was your 1pm appointment. The current time is 2.14pm, and your next appointment is at 2.30pm, a Mrs Choi, and that will be your last appointment."

"She better not be late. I hate non-punctual people. What about the errands I asked you to do?"

"Yes, I hope so too Lawyer Park. I have brought the specific brand of dog treats that you asked me to buy. It is next to my desk. I have also picked up your dry cleaning and it is in your closet in the corridor."

"Good. Now get out."

Miss Kim turned on her heel and quickly left the office before she lost the fight to scream at her boss.

"Miss Kim!"

Miss Kim turned back and tried to smile at Lawyer Park, though it was most likely a grimace, from Lawyer Park's look.

"When Mrs Choi is here, show her into the blue meeting room. And when that's done, you can go home after that. What's wrong with your face? Go see a doctor!"

Miss Kim kept on trying to smile at him. "Yes sir. Thank you for your kind advice sir. I will do that sir."

Miss Kim then quickly left before her boss could call her back again. Oh her boss looked like an angel, but he was a devil!

* * *

><p><span>Authors notes:<span>

I hoped you like the first chapter! 10,000 won is roughly USD$90 by the way. Mrs Jin sure got cheated! No children and no money.

Choi Mirae is showing up in the next chapter! However Choi Seunghyun isn't showing up yet!

Also, Happy 2015 everyone!


End file.
